roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 1 - Let's Play Minecraft
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 1 - Let's Play Minecraft! is the first episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This episode shows the Hunters settling down and learning how play the game, while trying to put up with each other's antics. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Jack Pattillo *Gavin Free Summary The episode opens with all of the Hunters in a brand new world. As they begin to explore, Geoff decides to kill Michael, and receives a map as a reward. Michael soon returns the favor by killing Geoff and recovering his map. Jack then tries to get Ray to help him secretly build a house, but Gavin points out that since Ray is sharing a screen with Gavin, he can't keep any secrets from the rest. Eventually, Geoff and Michael figure out how to break blocks and start collecting wood for their house. Geoff then decides to grief Ray as he is laying down the foundation of his house. Gavin decides to break off from the main group and start working on building his own home. As Geoff tries to build a crafting table, Michael starts putting blocks in the foundation in a nonsensical way. It is eventually shown that Gavin is ahead of the rest, already being able to craft stone tools. Eventually, all the Hunters, except for Gavin, made great progress on their house, putting a roof over their heads. As night falls, discussion starts as to what to do next, while Michael kills a spider, and is killed by another. Jack and Geoff then decide to taunt a spider, and Michael has to run for his life from a skeleton. Eventually, Gavin screams that he is lost, Geoff was killed by a Skeleton, Gavin falls down a huge hole, and Jack figures out how to kill things. As daylight rises, the Hunters forgot where their home was, and Jack finds Gavin's cave and begins using his resources. Ray decides to start building a replacement house, but soon realizes he is building it only six blocks away from the old one. Michael eventually crafts a bed for the home, and a furnace and windows are added to the home. As night falls once more, Jack lights up the house with a torch he stole from Gavin. Michael decides to study spiders through the skylight, and Geoff and Ray engage in a little naughty-time antics. Meanwhile, Gavin is busy mining, and eventually finds a lava flow. The next day, Gavin goes to the Hunter's home, and pours lava on the roof. Ray is the first to notice this and alerts the rest of the crew. As Jack, Geoff and Michael go into a state of outrage, Gavin denies doing it. They start threatening to kick Gavin out of Achievement Hunter. They try to get rid of the lava, but end up dying. The house is totally destroyed, save for the two beds inside. It is at this point the Episode ends, with Gavin discovering some gold after killing a creeper with a torch. Player Skins Prior to Build a Tower Part 1, the Achievement Hunters used different player skins than what they use currently. In this episode, the player skins were: *Geoff - "Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force" (Athlete Steve) *Gavin - "Tuxedo Mask" (Tuxedo Steve) **This becomes Ray's regular skin in Race to Bedrock! *Jack - Scottish Steve **This becomes Ryan's regular skin in Mounted Combat *Michael - Default Steve *Ray - "Boris the Tennis Player" (Tennis Steve) Trivia *Ray was forced to share a screen with Gavin. In this episode, Ray doesn't have a microphone as he had only recently been added to the Achievement Hunter team. Because of this it is hard to hear him sometimes. *Some of the early names the crew came up for the player skins include Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and German tennis great Boris Becker. *During the episode Ray says that he has never played Minecraft before but later on in the episode he smelts sand to create glass which none of the others knew, including Gavin. *Gavin and Ray were the only Hunters who played Minecraft prior to the episode. *The idea of Achievement City was started when Gavin began receiving lots of Achievements, stating that "it is Achievement City down here." *Michael was the first person to die in this episode, and the first person to die in the Let's Play. *Michael was also the first person to kill a monster in the episode. *Geoff was the first person to kill someone in the Let's Play. *One of Gavin's excuses while the house was burning down was, "I was just hanging out, eating a meat pie, and next thing you know everybody's freaking out about nothing." This could possibly be a nod to MTV's Jackass where Bam Margera says a similar line during the "BMX Joust" skit. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows